Dangerous Activities
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Ron sneaks out in the middle of the night, much to the anger of his wife. Where does he go?


**Dangerous Activities**

My steps were light as I crossed the floor boards. My breathing slow and steady. I knew that if I attempted anything like this, I might find myself hanging from my toes in a basement – but it was worth it. _Damn it, Harry. Why did you have to talk me into this?!_ I curse, looking over my shoulder to make sure everything was still going to plan. This was my biggest mistake. In that moment the floor beneath me creaked, causing the one thing to happen that could not happen. AT. ALL.

 _Run._ I thought, and before my brain had completely comprehended the scenario, or what it was telling me to do, I was running. My socks slid on the wood and I made it out of the door before the yelling came. I quickly laced up my shoes and sprinted for the stairs as I heard the door of my bedroom swing open. _Damn it! I'm running out of time!_ Harry is waiting for me just outside. And the bastard is smiling.  
"Wipe that smile off your face, this is your idea!" I yell. There is a small explosion of light beside me, and it takes a moment for me to realise that someone is sending spells at us. _She's not happy._  
"Ronald Weasley! Come back here now!" She calls from the door, wand in hand. I know that once we talk I can stop her anger, but right now I don't have time. _We're going to miss it._  
"I'm sorry, Mione! I have to go!" I call back at my heavily pregnant wife and dodge the onslaught of not so harmless curses by apparating away, with Harry by my side.

Once we land, Harry bursts into laughter. My hand connects with his arm, which quietens him for a moment.  
"Did you – see her – face!?" He giggles, his face turning a light shade of red from lack of oxygen. I shake my head, too worked up to find it funny. Harry must have succeeded in avoiding my sister, who is in a similar state as Hermione, if he finds my predicament so humourous.  
"Let me guess, Ginny didn't catch you?" I ask almost venomously.  
"Haha, no. She said I could go. I mean, I'm the Chosen one, mate. I can handle myself!" Harry smiles, finally calmed down.  
"You're serious? She let you come?" Harry nodded.

We wait for a few more moments, the moon hanging above us. Finally a small pop announced George's arrival. Followed quickly by Neville, Bill, and Charlie.  
"Are we all here?" Bill asks, looking around the small circle of men. "Did we all make it okay? Any problems?" He smiles, looking around the group again. Harry tried to hold back a smirk, but failed. I tried to keep the guilt off my face, but Bill sees it.  
"Come on, Ronnie-kins! You've got to be kidding me!"  
"Hey! I'm here aren't I?" I say harshly, and Harry just laughs.  
"Yeah, but we'll all be grouped again tomorrow for your funeral." The men laugh and then look around them, waiting.

"When is it supposed to start?" Neville asks softly. Charlie is the one that answers this time.  
"It's not always consistent. But mostly at midnight, or just after."

It doesn't take too long for the action to start. Within minutes the small field we're standing in is filled with beautiful white creatures. Each sporting flowing silver manes, and a pearl white spike on their forehead. They ignore us as they begin. As if by instinct, they split off into pairs and begin a dance. It's aggressive and shows dominance, but it is also somehow entrancing. We stand together to stay out of their way, knowing that one wrong move could spook them and get someone hurt.

The Unicorns battle each other until their opponent give in. Once the leaders have all fought, it leaves only two left. One of them is large and stocky, the strongest of the lot. The other is agile and small, he looks just older than a foal to me. I cannot tear my eyes away from them as the circle each other cautiously, finding weak spots in each others' movements. One of the onlookers finds its way to my side, obviously too focused on the battle to notice me. I can see a deep scratch on its side and an oozing silver liquid flows from it. Unicorn blood.

Without thinking I reach up to touch it, just to see what it feels like. This spooks the unicorn and causes it to rear up. I barely move out of the way as it brings its' hooves down where I was standing. _Holy Merlin!_ I yell out for the others to flee but they just stare at me. Harry takes a breath and runs forward, casting a charm to slow the creature. His arms are around me, and I feel a twist and a pulling in my stomach as he apparates us out of there. Just as we disappear I can see the other move too.

I know that this adventure was dangerous, and I know that I'll likely get a beating – verbal and physical, from my wife. But it was worth the risk. Worth the danger. Worth it all.

* * *

 **A/N: Words** – **876**

 **Ancient Runes – "write about someone trying to avoid danger…** **"** _ **Prompt: Light Red**_

 **Nov Event - Ron Weasley**


End file.
